Pourquoi lui ?
by Marluuna
Summary: Jin a du mal à mettre sa fierté de côté... Pourtant, quand l'un de ses amis se blesse, un déclic se produit. JinxJunno.


**Voici un petit OS avec un pairing qui m'aura bien fait galérer... Alors j'ai préféré commencer par un OS avant de faire une fic, histoire de voir... C'est léger, mais j'espère que ça vous plaîra :)**

**Pourquoi lui ?**

Jin gara sa voiture sur le parking et sortit en marmonnant qu'il y avait trop de vent, qu'il était fatigué, qu'il avait un début de grippe. Bref, il était en mode _'tout me gonfle et je serai mieux sous ma couette'_. Il remonta au maximum la fermeture éclair de sa veste histoire de protéger sa gorge, et tenta de remettre ses cheveux en place. Il traversa le parking, un sac plastique dans une main et au pas de course. Arrivé devant le grand bâtiment, il soupira. Rien ne le poussait à être là, non ? L'idéal en fait, ça serait qu'il dorme. Comme cela il pourrait dire _'je suis venu, mais tu dormais'_. Il aurait bien agi, et il aurait évité toute discussion. Mais avec le bol qu'il avait en ce moment, sur que l'autre serait bien réveillé. Tant pis, quand il faut y aller...

Il entra, alla directement à l'accueil pour se faire indiquer le bon étage et la bonne chambre, qu'il trouva sans mal une fois qu'il eut donné un autographe à une stagiaire... Jin décida de ne pas s'arrêter, sans cela il finirait par reculer. Alors il entra sans frapper. La chambre était plutôt petite. Le lit tenait beaucoup de place et dedans, un jeune homme était assis, des tonnes de coussins dans le dos. Visiblement, il regardait la télé située en hauteur, sur la gauche de la chambre. En voyant le nouvel arrivant, il coupa le son et lui fit un énorme sourire dont il avait le secret. Avec un sourire si plein de gaieté, on aurait presque pu oublier le lieu dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Jin se contenta d'un hochement de tête pour tout salut. Il se mit devant le lit et posa le sac qu'il avait apporté, à côté des jambes du patient.

_Tiens, je t'ai apporté des oranges._

_Tu as cru que j'étais en prison ? _Fit Junno en prenant le sac, très content tout de même.

_Hé oh ! Commence pas !_

_Je plaisante ! Merci, Jin-chan !_

_Ouais... _marmonna-t-il en se grattant la tête, ignorant l'appellation. _Comment tu te sens ?_

_Ca va... Je m'ennuie bien un peu, mais ça va. Tout le monde est vraiment très gentil. _

_Ah je te crois !... L'infirmière est sous le charme, _rétorqua Jin en se souvenant du sourire de celle-ci, quand il avait prononcé le nom de Junno à l'accueil.

_Ah ça c'est normal : tu ne laisses pas grand monde indifférent._

_Pas moi, crétin. Toi._

Jin leva les yeux au ciel. C'était vraiment trop Junno, ça. Comment pouvait-il perdre le fil de la conversation alors même qu'ils n'étaient que deux et que le sujet était le même ? Quel pois chiche pour tout cerveau, alors ! Et puis c'était quoi ce truc prononcé sur le ton de l'évidence :_ 'tu ne laisses pas grand monde indifférent'_ ? C'était sympa, mais enfin... Il ne lui avait rien demandé. Junno réalisa alors ce que voulait dire son ami, et il rétorqua aussitôt :

_Ah ? C'est ce sourire, personne n'y résiste ! _

_On n'est pas dans une pub pour le dentifrice, hein..._

_Grognon ? _Remarqua Junno en souriant de plus belle.

_T'occupe. Bon, j'y vais..._

_Salut salut !_

Pour un peu, il se prenait la porte en plein dans la figure. Ils étaient deux à ne jamais regarder devant eux : Junno et Nakamaru. Le premier, dans son lit, était provisoirement hors d'état de nuire. Le second, ma foi... A moins d'un accident, il était toujours aussi épuisant. Comment faisaient-ils, ces deux là, pour toujours avoir la pêche et le sourire ? Jin aurait bien aimé connaître leur secret, parce que lui... Quand il avait décidé qu'il était de mauvais poil, tout le monde prenait, et sans distinction aucune. Et plus Jin était déstabilisé ou il se sentait en danger, plus il était mauvais. Ceci expliquait sans doute pourquoi Junno prenait cher, en ce moment. Plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Néanmoins, Jin fut ravi de voir arrriver une tierce personne. Pile au moment où il commençait à ne plus trop savoir où regarder pour éviter le regard de Junno...

_Quelle entrée !_

_Ca va ? Bien ? _Lança le dernier arrivant en s'approchant du lit.

_Bien, oui... _murmura Jin.

_Cachottier ! Quand je t'ai dit ce matin, que je passerai par l'hôpital... Tu n'as pas dit que tu irais aussi._

_Et je t'en pose des questions, moi ? _Répondit-il sèchement.

_T'inquièterais-tu pour Taguchi ? _Sussura Nakamaru en allant saluer leur ami.

_Maru, fais-moi plaisir : garde tes pensées pour toi, y a que toi que ça intéresse._

_Ah non, _commença Junno, _je..._

_Mange ! _Somma Jin en désignant les oranges.

_Ok._

Discipliné comme tout, Junno se saisit d'une orange et commença à l'éplucher. Contrarier Jin, c'était un coup à l'avoir sur le dos pour 15 jours minimum. Autant ne pas chercher à comprendre, Junno n'était pas contrariant de nature. Et il n'était pas aussi bête qu'il voulait le faire croire. Il savait bien que Jin était gentil. Très gentil, même. Il était venu le voir, il avait apporté quelque chose, il avait pris de ces nouvelles. Et le jour de l'accident, Junno s'en rappellait parfaitement : Jin avait été le premier à son chevet. Il avait appellé une ambulance dans la seconde. Il exprimait rarement ses sentiments, et parfois il préférait crier ou balancer une bêtise plutôt que de laisser aller... Mais Junno savait bien ce qu'il en était. Ca ne le dérangeait pas. Qu'importe si Jin est sec et si ses paroles sont dures. Lire entre les lignes, c'est facile. Il ne fallait pas s'arrêter à ce qui était visible. Il avait toujours bien su le comprendre, même s'il n'en jouait pas.

Et Jin savait. Il avait compris qu'il avait beau faire, Junno savait comment il fonctionnait. Alors il continuait. Si cela marchait, si Junno savait qu'il ne pensait jamais vraiment les dures paroles qu'il prononçait, alors où était le problème ? Ce _'comment tu te sens ?'_ tout à l'heure était suffisant. Quoique là, la présence et les allusions de Nakamaru étaient de trop. Jin se sentait mal à l'aise. Il avait déjà du mal à faire le tri dans sa tête, alors si cet idiot de Nakamaru voulait bien s'occuper de ses affaires...

_Bon, j'y vais, _lança-t-il enfin.

_Bye bye !_

_Et Taguchi... _murmura Jin , une fois sur le seuil.

_Oui ?_

_Rétablis-toi vite, ok ?_

_O... Oui, _répondit Junno, étonné par son ton sérieux.

_Et ben, ça... _commença Nakamaru, amusé, en se vautrant sur le lit.

_Je me passe de tes commentaires ! _Lâcha Jin en sortant.

C'était sorti tout seul. Et puis, quoi ? Ca se disait, non ? Il fallait qu'il se rétablisse après tout. Il n'allait pas passer sa vie ici ? Certes c'était un peu exagéré, puisque ça faisait à peine 24h que Junno était dans cet hôpital, mais bon... Jin est un garçon un brin excessif, parfois. Et puis franchement, pour être allé travailler ce matin... C'est étrangement calme, sans Junno avec eux. Même Nakamaru ne fait plus le poids. Pourtant il ne sert à rien, Junno. Toujours en train de sourire, de faire des blagues idiotes... Jin lui dit toujours qu'il pourrait s'y mettre un peu, et servir à quelque chose... Alors qu'en fait, par sa seule bonne humeur, Junno fait largement sa part. C'est agréable quand il est là. Et c'est triste quand il ne l'est plus. C'est aussi bête que ça.

Ca c'était passé tellement vite... Ils répétaient dans cette salle en vue d'un concert à venir... Et Junno qui a toujours des acrobaties improbables à faire, tant il excelle dans ce domaine... Cette fois, il s'était loupé. Il avait dégringolé de sa nacelle en se réceptionnant mal, et il était tombé sur le sol, son dos claquant comme on ferait un plat en sautant dans l'eau. En entendant ce bruit sourd, Jin en avait frémis d'horreur. Il avait immédiatement pensé qu'il devait s'être fracassé toute la colonne vertébrale ! En réalité, Junno n'était pas tombé de bien haut, mais sur le coup, Jin y avait vraiment cru. Il avait rejoint la silhouette de Junno en quelques enjambées, en hurlant son prénom, alertant ainsi els autres, éparpillés ça et là dans la salle. Jin avait eu le réflexe de sortir son portable pour appeler une ambulance, en voyant Junno grimacer de douleur.

Finalement, tout cela avait été moins grave qu'il n'y paraîssait. Junno avait été hospitalisé pour être sûr, pour ne rien laisser passer qui pourrait être un problème. Mais il avait eu de la chance, beaucoup de chance. Quelques semaines de repos, de la rééducation et il n'y paraîtrait plus. Cela aurait pu être largement pire. Mais sur le coup, comment le savoir ? Jin n'en avait eu la preuve qu'en entendant le médecin, la veille. Avant cela, en le voyant à terre, toutes les hypothèses étaient permises. Et franchement, Jin s'était cru au bord de la crise cardiaque. Sans doute que c'était à ce moment là, que Nakaamru l'avait percé à jour. Et il n'était sûrement pas le seul. Jin penché sur Junno, lui parlant pour le rassurer, retenant ses larmes en ne le voyant pas bouger et juste grimacer... Voilà bien un moment où il n'avait pas pu faire semblant. Junno s'en rappellait parfaitement, de ce moment. Cela l'avait réjouit au plus haut point, mais il n'était pas calculateur : il n'en profiterait pas. Il attendrait. Tout vient à point, pour qui sait attendre...

_Il est comme cette orange, mon vieux,_ fit Nakamaru avec un sourire, en fixant la porte par laquelle Jin venait de partir.

_Cette orange ? _Répéta Junno, intrigué.

_Bien mûr._

Junno sourit, acquiesçant. Ca ne tarderait sûrement plus... Il fallait juste que Jin mette sa fierté dans sa poche et accepte un peu d'arrêter de jouer les durs. Ce qui ne serait pas un mince exploit, certes. Jin justement, traversait le couloir à toute vitesse, presque en fuyant, lorsqu'il tomba nez-à-nez avec un Kame visiblement de bonne humeur :

_Salut !_

_Décidemment, c'est un vrai défilé !_

_Pardon ? _Demanda Kame, un peu perdu.

_Maru est avec lui, _expliqua Jin.

_Ah, ok. C'est normal, on est venus ensemble. Je garrais la voiture... Comment il va ?_

_Bien. Tu le connais._

_C'est sûr ! Tu ne veux pas rester ? On ira boire un pot après..._

_Qui ça ?_

_Ben toi, moi et Maru, cette question. Sauf si tu veux embarquer une infirmière..._

_T'as de dangereux fantasmes, _fit Jin en souriant pour la première fois de la journée.

_Je plaisante, _assura Kame en lui rendant son sourire. _T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette..._

_Si si._

_Moui... Alors, ce pot ?_

_Non, désolé. Pas aujourd'hui._

_Tant pis ! Rentre bien !_

_Merci..._

En fait de rentrer, Jin alla juste se poser dans sa voiture, fenêtre ouverte, pour fumer cigarette sur cigarette. La fumée était épaisse, mais moins que le brouillard qui recouvrait son cerveau... Jin commençait à arriver à un stade où il s'énervait, mais contre lui-même. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il devenait. A force d'user de certaines choses pour avoir une certaine image, il était devenu cette image. Ce type provocant, sexy, assez distant et froid pour susciter le mystère... C'était bien, et ça lui ressemblait de toute façon... Mais il était arrivé à ce point où il jouait tellement ce rôle qu'il perdait de vue des choses qui, il y a quelques années, étaient la base de sa personnalité. La franchise, la tolérance, l'honnêteté... Il était réputé pour ça. Pour ne pas mâcher ses mots, faire ce qu'il disait, agir quitte à être impulsif... Il avait perdu tout ça. Il n'avait pas fait attention, et il s'était perdu en route.

Sa fierté avait pris le pas, si bien que le jour où il avait découvert qu'il tenait à Junno de façon un peu trop... Enfin de façon particulière, ça l'avait diablement secoué. Bon, il y avait de quoi, car cela bouleversait pas mal d'acquis... En plus, c'était Junno ! S'il y e navait bien un qu'il se faisait un plaisir de titiller ou de traiter d'imbécile, c'était lui. Alors pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça soit lui, justement ?! Jin se passa la main dans les cheveux pour les remettre en place. N'empêche que Junno ou pas Junno, il n'avait jamais reculé, jusque là. Alors ça n'allait pas être cet imbécile qui allait changer sa façon de vivre ! Non mais des fois... Jin sourit rien qu'en repensant au visage de son ami. Toujours heureux d'être là, heureux pour rien, pour tout et n'importe quoi... Une vraie bouffée d'air frais, ce garçon là. Le sourire de Jin s'élargit encore. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il l'avait su au moment précis où ses bras s'étaient refermés sur Junno, étendu à terre. Quand il avait fait cela, il avait compris que la peur irrationnelle qu'il avait ressenti était un signe. Celui que Junno n'était pas n'importe qui à ses yeux. Et qu'il ne fallait pas laisser passer sa chance sans rien faire.

Alors Jin mis le moteur en route et s'offrit deux tours de parking, pour être sûr de ne plus y voir la voiture de Kame. Quand il ne la trouva décidemment pas, il s'arrêta et gagna pour la seconde fois de la journée, la chambre de Junno. Il frappa cette fois-ci, et attendit une réponse pour entrer. Quand il fut entré, Junno lui fit un grand sourire, un peu comme s'il savait pourquoi il revanait. Alors Jin inspira profondément et, presque serein, il raconta ces quelques choses que Junno avait deviné depuis longtemps, mais qu'il aimait entendre...


End file.
